ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Jenny Bennett
The next morning, a doorbell keeps ringing, waking some members of the team. Silver Fang: Oww... Who was that? - Reia checked on Silver Fang. Reia: Kiva, do me a favor and find out who that was, will you? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva peeked through the door and a girl who has a made mask with her, because of the Halloween season. Kiva: What the heck...? - Kiva opened the front door and the girl tried to scare Kiva, but she wasn't convinced. ???: Trick or treat. Excuse me. I'm Jenny Bennett and I am here for the fundraiser to support my school. Kiva: Well, at least it's for a good cause. Lucky for you, I'm always good on helping out. Jenny: Much appreciated it, ma'am. How about these candy for a dollar each or perhaps some Halloween masks for 1.50? Kiva: Okay, let's see... How much I got in my wallet for the candy? - Kiva then checked her wallet and finds a few dollars on her. Kiva: I got a few dollars. Maybe Reia would like some.. Jenny: Wait.. THE Reia?? The Saiyan of Hope??? Is she here? Kiva: Yes. Jenny: Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Kiva. I saw you and her in the newspapers. May I come in? Kiva: Sure. - Meanwhile, Reia healed Silver Fang and decided to heal Shon next. Reia: How are you feeling? Shon: I've been through worse. Reia: I know. Shon: After what happened with Towa.. Reia: What about her? It's ironic justice, even after her atonement. Shon: But Zamasu has tricked Mira to be this way. Reia: We all saw that. I didn't even finished my Force training with Luke before he... Shon: I know. - Kiva and Jenny came into the house and sees Reia, who is healing Shon next. Kiva: Reia, someone's here to see you. She's-- Reia: A big fan. People always asking for autographs. Jenny: For your information, I am a personal fan, Jenny Bennett, and I know about the Demon God. - Reia stopped and looked behind her. Reia: You're a researcher? Jenny: One of my school's main principles. Reia: This kind of knowledge, along with this neighborhood, will get you in trouble. Shon: She's...on edge today. Jenny: I can tell. Reia, I think you and Kiva need to get along. Reia: I know. Demigra has trapped me last night, but-- Jenny: Kiva saved you. Are you trying to let go your mortal side because of your powers? Reia: I'm not being a god, like he is. I'm only trying to protect the ones I love... - Kiva smiled because of Reia's understanding. Kiva: She's been through so much. Jenny: Would it help if I send some candy on your way? Free of charge. Reia: Near the couch, if you don't mind. - Kiva decided to help Jenny with some of the candy. Jenny: How would you feel about Reia, the way she acted like this.. Kiva: Well, I trust her as a sister. Jenny: So I heard. Plus, the Time Squad resembled and Jake.. If this Zamasu was destroyed, what's going to happened to the team then? Reia: The future is beyond our sight, Jenny. We don't know what will happen. But...as long as we have together...we got a chance. Kiva: Yeah, family is what makes us strong. - Reia can only smile by Kiva's confindence. Jenny: So, that makes you two sisters? Kiva: Not related by blood, but yep. Jenny: Nice. Alright, I should-- - Reia handed over 20 dollars to Jenny. Jenny: Reia, you don't have to-- Reia: You wanted to support your school, right? Jenny: Good point. Have a good day. Kiva: You too, Jenny. - Kiva and Reia handed over the snacks to the entire team, starting with Genis. Reia: It's not much, but here. You may need it, Genis. Genis: But what about Raine? Did she have something? Kiva: I'll give some candy to Raine. Reia: You'll do that. Take this. Genis: Thanks, Reia. - Reia smiled and Kiva sees Raine with Angela and Jake. Kiva: Hey, Raine. Raine: Morning. Angela: Your turn. Jake: Got any...fours? Angela: Go fish. Kiva: Those two are playing cards? Raine: Until it's their turn, yes. Do you know who is at the door? Kiva: Jenny Bennett, she is helping her school by selling these candy. Have some. - Raine takes some candy to Angela and Jake. Raine: I'm sure Sasha and Ratchet would appriciate the concern of their son. Reia: Yeah. I gave Silver Fang some dog food. Go check on Ratchet and Sasha for me. I'll stay in this room for a while. Jake: Oh boy! My turn! Reia: Alright, hold still. - Kiva checked on Ratchet, who is still in bed with Sasha beside him, who is sitting on the floor. Sasha: Morning, Kiva. Kiva: How is he? Sasha: Slowly recovering, but he is fine. He's not going anywhere. I heard a girl named Jenny stopped by here. Kiva: Yeah, she has offererd us some snacks. Sasha: How thoughtful. - As Jenny walks towards the monster house, Reia sensed the trouble and DJ, along with Chowder, rushed towards her faster. Reia ran out of the house to see what's going on. Kiva: Be careful, Reia. - Reia only becomes intense as the house is about to grab Jenny. Reia rushed towards the house and leaps into Jenny's wagon. Kiva: (Wow.. What a leap!) - Reia lands on the wagon. Reia: Grab on, hurry! - Jenny grabbed onto Reia and prepares her Kamehameha Wave...backwards? Reia: Ka..me..ha..me.. Jenny: That's the wrong way, Reia! Reia: Trust me! - At the last second, Reia turns around and fires at the house. Reia: HAA!!! - The blast sends them and the wagon flying across the neighborhood. Reia flew and use the Force to save Jenny's wagon and the two landed down back to DJ's house. Kiva: Whew... Reia: Are you alright, Jenny? Jenny: Y--Yes, thank you. Kiva: Jenny! Oh thank goodness. Jenny: The stories are true... You do protect the innocent. Reia: We have to. Jenny: I think there's someone inside this house. May I speak to those two boys? Reia: They're upstairs. - Jenny ran upstairs and Reia picks the school products from the ground and Kiva decided to help her. Kiva: Here, let me help you. Reia: Sure. Get those pencils for me, I'll handle the rest. - Kiva started to get a few pencils in the sidewalk, then started to ask about Reia's courage to confront the house and saved Jenny. Kiva: Do you think...I'm a coward? Reia: Of course not. You're just scared of Horace, that's all. If there's a chance to go near that house, we need to have courage and show him how brave I already know you are. Kiva: Thanks for the encouragement, sister.. But what if Horace-- Reia: It'll be easy if I show you. Hold still. - Kiva closed her eyes and Reia puts two fingers on Kiva's forehead. In an instant, the truth rushed through Kiva's mind: Horace and Constance falling in love, the loss, the rage... Reia removed her fingers from Kiva and, in return, Kiva finally understood what happened to him. Kiva: (Gosh... But still, I don't know..) Reia: Horace didn't expect us to come here and ruined him. We're only trying to help him. Kiva: Help him? With what? Reia: His own heart. I'll...take a walk. Kiva: Mind if I come along? Reia: Sure. - Kiva and Reia walked on the sidewalks, just for a personal talk. Category:Scenes